warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Teller of the Pointed Stones (OotS)/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Crag Where Eagles Nest |cave-guard=Crag Where Eagles Nest |healer=Teller of the Pointed Stones |mother=Unnamed she-cat |brother=Talon of Swooping Eagle |sister=Brook Where Small Fish Swim |position=Healer |precededby1=Teller of the Pointed Stones |livebooks=''Moonrise, ''Dawn, Outcast, Sign of the Moon, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=Unknown }} Teller of the Pointed Stones, more commonly known as Stoneteller, is a dark gray tom with amber eyes. Teller of the Pointed Stones is the current Stoneteller of the Tribe of Rushing Water. He was born as Crag Where Eagles Nest, also known as Crag, to an unnamed she-cat and had a brother, Talon, and a sister, Brook. However, their mother was killed by Sharptooth. Crag was the leader of the cave-guards, and although initially hesitant about the Clan cats, he grew to accept them. After the prior Stoneteller died, Jayfeather chose Crag as his successor. Moons later, Stoneteller aided Shadowkit in his visions when Dovewing and Tawnypelt asked for his assistance. History ''The New Prophecy :Crag Where Eagles Nest is the leader of the cave-guards. He is suspicious of the Clan cats when they arrive in the mountains, but takes them to Stoneteller. He demonstrates to the Clan cats how they hunt in the mountains, with cave-guards watching the skies while the prey hunters search for prey. When Brambleclaw and the others leave, Crag forces Stormfur to stay as the Tribe believes he is the silver cat who will save them from Sharptooth. The Clan cats rescue Stormfur and form a plan to destroy the creature. However, Feathertail sacrifices herself to save the Tribe. When the Clans rest in the cave during the Great Journey, Crag briefly befriends Leafpaw. Power of Three :Rogues terrorize the Tribe by stealing prey and territory, and Stoneteller prevents the Tribe from intentionally fighting back as it is against their customs. When Stormfur and Brook return to the Tribe from exile with Clan cats, Crag is hesitant that their help will turn the Tribe into more like a Clan. The Tribe chooses to fight Stripes and his rogues, and Crag helps Brambleclaw formulate a plan of attack. After the battle, he praises Lionpaw for his bravery. Omen of the Stars :His sister, Brook, has given birth to Stormfur's kits, Pine and Lark, and their brother, Talon, is now an elder. Crag welcomes Squirrelflight and the others when they arrive near the cave. He invites Dovewing and Foxleap on a patrol. They witness an eagle attacking Flora, one of the rogues, and agree to help her. Swoop is carried off trying to save Foxleap. Afterwards, the current Stoneteller dies without naming a successor, Jayfeather names Crag his replacement. Crag, although hesitant, accepts and steps down as a cave-guard to become the new Healer. Novellas :In 'Tawnypelt's Clan, Tawnypelt, Dovewing and Shadowkit travel to the mountains upon Shadowkit receiving visions of impending dangers for the Tribe. Stoneteller warmly greets them, and he and Shadowkit spend many hours in the Cave of Pointed Stones interpreting signs from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. That night, Shadowkit screams for everyone to evacuate the cave, and Stoneteller believes him. He calmly reassures his Tribemates of Shadowkit's conviction, and helps to save their cave from a fallen tree. He helps Shadowkit control his visions so they would be less painful before bidding farewell to the Clan cats. Detailed description :'''Teller of the Pointed Stones, more commonly known as Stoneteller, is a long-legged, wiry, dark stone- gray tom with amber eyes. Trivia Mistakes *He is mistakenly shown with green eyes in The Ultimate Guide. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more''}} Notes and references Category:Main article pages